A fitting situation
by wilddaisy27
Summary: What happens when Emily can't find the right dress for a work function and Matt follows her into the fitting room? One shot for a fluff fix.


A fitting situation

I wonder why Matt came along on this shopping trip Emily thought as she tried on a dress for a CNU event they were all required to attend. She left him wandering the store to try on the three dresses she thought might be remotely close to something she could wear to the dinner in which she and Matt would be recognized for not only being in the top five negotiators list but for being the team with the highest success rate of getting HT's to surrender. It was definitely something to be proud of.

Matt had picked out all three dresses Emily had with her. They were all pretty, but Emily and dresses did not go together very well. At least what he picked was tasteful. You should have seen some of the others he teased her about; they were so low cut that she wouldn't have been able to wear underwear because the waistband would show or they were so short that she would never be able to sit down without showing everything to everyone, and when she pointed that out to Matt he quickly found something decent.

Emily slipped into the first dress, a long black satin one. She liked that it was straight and accented her body in all the right places. It was very elegant with a v-neck that didn't reveal too much, the spaghetti straps lay on her shoulders covered with just enough diamond like crystals to draw your attention to her. The slit in the skirt was modest. So far this was good, but she wanted something with color for this event, something to make her stand out just enough.

Emily carefully removed the black garment and replaced it with a blue one. This one fell at her knees. She had to admit that showing off her legs a bit was appealing to her, but the empire waist and bow that tied in back were not her favorites. She did like the plain spaghetti straps and the straight neck line that made her bust look much fuller, a fact Matt would definitely appreciate.

She gently slipped out of this dress and into a red one. This dress was knee length but it crossed in the front causing a v-neck. It was sleeveless instead of spaghetti straps and flared a little at the waist to hide your hips (not that she had anything to hide).

Emily stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't have a clue. All three dresses looked good on her tiny figure and each one had something she liked and something she didn't. She took the dress off and put her jeans and tank top back on. It was time for reinforcements.

She glided into the main part of the store searching for her boyfriend. She noticed a group of women gathered in the lingerie section and was a little annoyed when she found Matt in the center.

"Well I can try that on for you if you'd like." She heard one woman say.

"Do you think this would look okay on me?" Another one said holding up a trashy teddy with fur on it.

Emily pushed her way through the group to Matt. She picked up a lace negligee and held it in front of her as she came to stand in front of him.

"Well I was hoping you'd come help me into this." She said blushing slightly before she threw it at him and stormed off towards the fitting room.

Matt pushed his way through the small crowd of women. Following his girlfriend knowing he was in trouble even though this time it wasn't his fault. He wandered over to that section looking for something for Emily. She rarely wore lingerie and he thought he would buy her something special for after the dinner, he knew her nerves were rattled. He picked a few things up off the racks and was debating on which he liked better. He found one and when he asked the clerk if they had it in a smaller size these women just offered to try things on for him.

Matt heard the door slam shut and knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Em, baby, open up. I wasn't doing anything. They came up to me. I promise. Come on sweetie, I was looking for something for you." Matt pleaded leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Why should I believe you?" Emily asked barely holding back the tears that were about beginning to surface in her eyes.

"Because I love you. I was looking for something that you might like, you know as a present. Let me in so I can talk to you face to face. Please Em." He spoke softer and sighed running a hand through his hair.

Emily unlocked the door and Matt walked into the small room shutting the door behind. He pulled Emily into a hug and kissed her head.

"Did you pick a dress yet?" He asked changing the subject looking at the three choices in front of them.

"That's why I came to get you. I can't decide. I don't know what I want." Emily replied.

"Well try them on for me and I'll help you decide. Maybe we can look for something you can wear under them later too." Matt said with a grin earning him a smack on the chest.

Emily slipped into the black dress. Matt's hands immediately on her working the zipper. He laughed as she turned around.

"What?" She questioned looking vulnerable and unsure about the dress.

"I was just thinking that usually I'm helping you out of a dress not into it." This earned him another smack.

"Well what do you think?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"I like it. You look good." Matt responded handing her another one to try on.

Good was not the response she was looking for.

He unzipped this one and helped her out of it trying not to get turned on by an almost naked Emily. Too bad that plan wasn't working.

Emily slipped into the blue dress. Matt was not needed as this one zipped on the side. He motioned for her to spin around and let out a whistle as she did.

Nibbling her lower lip she asked, "Are you sure it doesn't make me look pregnant? I know it's the style, but people already talk about us. I don't need that rumor right now."

Matt pulled her close and his hands immediately found the zipper. He slipped the dress off her and pressed her body against his.

"I think you look beautiful. Blue is a good color on you, besides it's my favorite." Matt released her to try the red dress on. Emily knew that if they didn't get out of here the women in this store were going to know a lot more about their relationship than she wanted others to know.

Matt glanced at her but his mind was already on how to get her out of it.

"That one's good, but let me see something." He said as he pulled her close again.

Matt's fingers slid up her back finding the zipper. He kissed her neck as he tugged the zipper releasing Emily's body from the garment. Her hands were instantly around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Matt pushed her against the wall learning quickly that when she lost self-control it was usually best to take advantage of the situation before she had time to think about it.

Emily checked the fitting room door lock as Matt's hands undid her bra. She quickly removed his shirt and ran her hand down the length of his chest to unbutton his pants. She shoved them down along with his boxers as his hands moved her panties out of the way. Matt pushed into her and the couple quickly gave into all of their desires there in the store fitting room. They tried to be quiet, but they were never good at that during sex. When they finished they got dressed and Matt hung up the dresses that were all over the floor as Emily regained her composure.

"Which one did we decide on?" She asked in between breaths.

"I like the blue or the black. Truth is you look hot in anything, or nothing."

"Then I'll wear nothing." Emily said handing him the dresses and walking out of the fitting room embarassed trying to avoid the stares.

Matt grabbed the blue and black dresses and followed her knowing that all eyes were on him as he left the women's dressing room.

He walked up to the register and paid for both dresses leaving the store as quickly as possible.

Emily was waiting outside laughing as he walked out.

"Now I need shoes." She stated nonchalantly as Matt looked at her in disbelief.

"I think that's a trip for you and Lia." He replied taking her hand and leading her towards the mall entrance.

"You're right, they don't have fitting rooms." Emily said with a smile as the pair left realizing that this shopping trip was one neither of them or the customers in the store would soon forget.


End file.
